1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator having a thermosyphon and more particularly, to a refrigerator in which a thermosyphon provides auxiliary cooling for the refrigeration chamber using the freezing chamber when the compressor is not operational.
2. Background
Refrigerators having a thermosyphon are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.